More Than You Think You Are: The YV Drabbles
by Abusive Pen
Summary: Their first encounter was rather tense and difficult; she challenged him with her eyes. Which was rarely done and he found it surprising, since she was ten inches shorter than him and had a mouth to put others to shame. Yuffentine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is short I know. It was a writing exercise for school and to have some fun with it I decided to turn it into a Yuffentine 200 words game. This is the outcome of said fun. Twenty of these; I might make them longer, because 200 words to express Yuffie and Vincent is blasphemy.

Although, what I can I say? I had fun. Black Holes and Revelations; I'm writing.

**X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X**

More than You think Are, Chapter 1: Encounter

Their first encounter was rather tense and difficult; this young slip of a girl, as he soon learned, knew how to deteriorate his patience. He had been briefly told about the lives that had affected him thirty years prior to his deep sleep in a coffin when he first saw her lumbering around his room.

However, his attention went back to the person in charge as the leader warily discussed the situation at hand, and he knew why it was done with precaution.

His physical features hadn't changed in his thirty-year sleep, his appearance remained as a twenty-seven year old and he knew it slightly disturbed this thrown together group.

He replied, "I have nothing to say."

"That's okay, it was probably depressing anyway."

He turned to the girl who kept her arms crossed behind her head as she said this amongst other words of distaste for him; he realized that she was the only one who wasn't afraid of him.

"You will not gain my assistance in this matter with such words of impropriety." His words could cut diamonds but she wouldn't have that.

"Did I ask you for your help?" Her charcoal eyes challenged his garnet eyes and at that moment, for someone who was ten inches shorter had never challenged him, he knew she was going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

She likes to aggravate their comrades. She likes to call Tifa "Boobs," because of her large bust size, chases Nanaki through the fields to catch his flaming, red tail and throws every last bit of Cid's cigarettes down the garbage disposal.

Occasionally she schemes the demise of one their comrades, a man named Barret Wallace with the help of a robotic cat named Cait Sith, the man operating said robot lost somewhere in the confines of the polluted Midgar city and shamelessly flirts with Cloud, who never welcomes it, the group leader to get a rise out of Aerith.

You would have been fool if you didn't see the looks Aerith gave Cloud.

And what does she do to him? Vincent: the gunslinger extraordinaire? What could she possibly do to him? A man not so easily irked by such childish gimmicks, was it even possible for him to fall prey to her?

Apparently he could. He was not born with the natural talent of conversing with others so easily as she was, a bit out of practice he was and at times he could very little stand his 'partners in crime'- her choice of words. He doesn't understand how she comes up with such names, but that's what she does, among other things.

And so she gives him the "bigger than life smile", the one where it looks like she's going to eat some sweet and sugary confection, more than likely marshmallows covered in peanut butter- her favorite. He can practically see the drool dribbling from her mouth with that maniac look in her eyes as she calls him Vinny.

Vinny.

Vinny.

VINNY.

Not Vincent, like the others but rather the shorter and omnipresent name he dislikes. It was infantile and rolled off her tongue as if she was mocking him, mocking him for being serious. In actuality it resembled her, her impish ways, all of what she was to spite him. He doesn't tell her his distaste for it, she wouldn't listen because he's already tried, even when his words stumbled and tumbled and he's is sure that she knows of it.

She had sensed it the time when he growled, yes GROWLED at her, only she wasn't afraid like Vincent had hoped she would be.

So she continues to call him by Vinny and he does nothing to stop her, but he doesn't allow the others that privilege, for Cid Highwind had the misfortune of mentioning the nickname to him once and then had a rather large gun pointed to his groin.

Cid never made that mistake again. The others learned from that example.v

As time slips by, and the dawn of a new day draws nearer, he comes to terms with the silly nickname. It becomes part of the natural order of life; he accepts it. He would never admit this to her. Who knew what other calamity she would bestow him.

Only the planet really knew what she was capable of.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *Bangs head repeatedly on desk* something happened, I don't know how or why, but it seems I've lost all the files to this story. *Cries big pools of tears*. This was the last one I had saved on my laptop, the others I had on a flash drive, and I lost it. I swear if there was ever a way to lose my head, I'm pretty sure I would lose that too. Boo! This chapter isn't very long either, I tried but it wasn't possible. o *Still crying*

**Thank You for all the reviews!! They are greatly appreciated.**

**Replies:**

Isabella and Me: I never had the intention of putting this Yuffie's POV. Strictly Vinny. Why? I really don't know. *Shrugs*

**X-X-X-X

* * *

**

Ch.3

With a flick of her wrist she can instantly end the lives of her prey, she wields her weapon with power and as it flies in mid air, as it rips through the flesh of enemies. The boomerang weapon returns to the owner unbound by traces of blood and of the laws of physics.

She names this sort of attack, "Greased Lightning," and only uses it in dire situations. To simply end the life of a being, she could not do, she would let it fall unconsciously to the ground steals it's item and runaway with reckless abandon but she could not kill it.

He asked her about it.

She said it was a matter of ethics and principles with a serious tone, and this peaks his curiosity.

Pilfering wasn't a matter of ethics?

Wasn't she the one painting stones the color of magical orbs named materia for the sake of not having anything else to do? Wasn't she the one rambling on about how his "freaky-red-eyes" made him look like a vampire while looking for a suitable coffin for him? Wasn't she the one chasing down Cloud with hands full of Chocobo feed? Although he had to admit, Cloud's hair did resemble the feathers of those great big glorious golden birds, but that wasn't the subject. The subject was that she contradicted anything slight of integrity, of honor and of virtue. How could she utter about such morality? In his "freaky-red-eyes", she didn't have any, at least none that she could make sense of.

Yet, here she stood in front of him, her own charcoal eyes unwavering to the silent questions his eyes had asked her.

"I don't kill. I just don't Vinny." This ends his unspoken scrutiny because again there was someone who challenged him. She had answered his silent questions even when words failed to create them and this leaves him staggering.

No one has been able to understand the inner workings of his mind, and although he knew she didn't have the best nor the most complete understanding of it, she came pretty close to it.

And he is left wondering, after she has done packing away her belongings and has walked away from him, why she could.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A nice chapter for you all to read! Thank You for all the reviews! Thank You for all the support, even when I lost the chapters, I'm pretty sure I can think of something better than what I had originally wrote.

Isabella and Me: Grease Lightning is actually one of Yuffie's first limit breaks. If not the very first one of all them.

Serenbach: Ha! Yes! Just wait and see!

* * *

He saw her lurking from the corner of his eyes, she had this sad expression plastered on her face as if something horrible had occurred and no one could fix it. Then again, it was her, something horrible to her would be if she lost a poker game or misplaced one of her shurikens. Not something entirely horrible, but for her it meant the world was crashing down.

The world crashing down; how Vincent was unable to stop Lucrecia from falling into the hands of Hojo and his deadly experiments.

"I want peanut butter." She stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest and he was suddenly reeled back into present where Sephiroth was one of the biggest threats to Gaia and a plain looking girl could get under his skin.

He said nothing as he looked at the bed littered with three empty jars of peanut butter and a bag of marshmallows left unopened.

So this is what she was so sad about? He shook his head and continued to polish his guns.

"Did you hear me? I said I want peanut butter."

"And what do you propose I do?"

His tone was icy, she was taken by surprise but she cracked her infamous grin. "I want you to come to the market with me, of course."

"No." It was flat and uninviting. Vincent style, but this was her, and her style was to insist until he succumbed to her foolishness.

"Please?"

"No."

"It's not even that far!"

"I have things to finish." He pointed to his guns.

"Polishing your guns? Oh come on, I'll be quick. You wont even know that we had left."

"I told you no." And he saw how face went grave; how a flicker of light darkened in her gray eyes and she held one of her much larger shurikens in her hands.

"Do it or I'll kill you."

"You can't even kill a fiend."

"I have no qualms about killing a human being."

"And why is that?" He gave her a curious look and cornered her against the wall. He tilted her face to get a better view of her eyes, so she couldn't get away from the question. Why would she, of all people not be afraid of killing a person?

"Well, I," she paused and her posture went slack and her eyes no longer held a killing intent but a vulnerability in them and then the color of her eyes returned to the same shade of charcoal before she decided to kill him, "that's really none of your business. Just shut up and come with me to the market." She looked away, her face flush with embarrassment.

"Why must you be adamant that I come with you?" He would let his previous question go, for now.

"Why don't you just shut up and come with me? Listen Vinny, I really don't want to kill you about something so trivial. Get your ass up and let's go."

He did what she said, and he wasn't sure why, but he followed her to the market that evening. He thought it had to do with the little exposure of helplessness she showed him that day. There was another time she had done this, when she showed him 'grease lightning' but he hadn't quite realized it yet.

He barely had scratched the surface yet he liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but well you guys know, life happens.

Reviews would be lovely. :D

* * *

Chapter 5

"So how was the trip?" Tifa inquired as all three girls sat at the hotel bar. Red, Barrett, and Cait Sith lounged while Cloud and Cid were out.

She sat at the far right holding a soda in her hand. "Pretty long and boring. You know when you have that one person in the group who just talks on and on? That's Vinny for you." She pointed to him and smiled, he looked away. "Just can't get him to shut up, you know."

"Yeah right brat, you probably made his ears bleed with all your talking." Barrett reached over for a drink of his own.

"Barrett, don't be rude to her." Tifa said smacking away the alcoholic drink from his hand.

"Sorry Teef, but the kid is annoying. Boy, I feel sorry for Vincent, he's the only who can tolerate her. That's why those two are always teamed up; Cloud doesn't want her near him. " Vincent noticed the anger slightly rising from the young ninja and he felt compelled to clear the air.

"I agree with Tifa, you shouldn't say that, and in front of her no less." Aerith had beat Vincent to it.

"Ah it's alright, Tifa, Aerith." She hopped off the stool bar. "I get it, I'm obnoxious," She cracked her trademark smile, "but I'm not the one who kept her sailor suit from the Junon ship."

Barrett's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

She put her hands behind her head and smiled. "You know when you said you were missing some gill? Well while I was stealing it from you, I took the liberty to look through your things and noticed the little cute sailor suit hidden between other clothes." The girls giggled, she took a few steps away from him.

"You brat!" Barrett reached out to grab her, Vincent intervened.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Vincent said as his hand gripped Barrett's arm tightly. What started out as a simple joke turned serious as both men stared each other down, one in particular menacing than the first as Cloud and Cid decided to enter the already stress filled room.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud demanded. "I leave for two seconds and there is fighting?" Cloud turned to her, "And why am I not surprised you had something to do with it?"

"Cloud, it wasn't her fault." Aerith began.

"No, Aerith don't. Cloud's right, I'm sorry for causing trouble. I shouldn't have said those things about Barrett. I'm sorry you guys." She put her hand on Vincent's arm. "There's no need for the fighting." Vincent heard her sigh and walked to the exit. "Now if any of you need me, I'll be outside getting some air. There is too much testosterone in here. "

She walked out; Vincent took his hand off of Barrett. "Damn it Vincent! I wasn't going to hurt the girl."

"You were charging towards her."

"Yeah, you would be too if you realized she's gone through your things." Barrett rubbed his arm.

"She already has…" Vincent replied, watching the exit. "It's still no excuse for you advancing on her like that."

"Enough you two, she already apologized." Cloud sighed, rubbing his forehead. "How about we all get some rest. We have much to discuss tomorrow morning."

They went their separate ways as Vincent stood at the center of hotel bar.

"Should we wait for her Tifa?" Aerith asked her fellow friend before going up to their room.

Tifa stared at Vincent for a second before replying. "No. I don't think she's expecting us. We should wait for her in our room." They walked up the stairs, disappearing somewhere in the second floor of the hotel.

**X-X-X-X-X**

He found her outside the hotel leaning against the wall.

"Looking for someone?" She asked him teasingly.

"You."

The ninja laughed, "Well you found me." She looked up at the stars in contemplation. "What do you want Vincent?"

"Why did you let them treat you that way?" Vincent said. He didn't understand. The girl who he had traveled with for so long would have yelled, and picked even bigger fight with them and he wouldn't have to worry because he knew she could defeat them. That was the type of girl she was, not the apologizing person he had seen in there.

"You mean let them say the those things about me? About being obnoxious and liked very little? Well, it's partly true."

"Why do you let them believe that? Why don't you show them the ninja you really are? How come I've been the only one who can see that?" He paused and looked at her. "You don't act that way when you're around me, why with them."

"I'm comic relief." She smiled. "Every group needs a comical character and I'm that person or so they would like me to be. I don't," She paused. "I don't want to change it because it's what they want." She looked up at him. "They want someone who to look down on, to believe their life isn't as bad compared to the young ninja who doesn't care about anything other than materia."

"And you want to be remembered by that?"

"Better this way, then the depressive character who sits in dark corners." Which of course Vincent knew was a stab at him but he wasn't going to let that be the end of their conversation.

"Then why not let me see the same as the others? Why burden me with that truth?" He anticipated her answer, hoping for something less ambiguous then her previous statements.

She cracked a grin, "Because your special."

Vincent had hoped for too much.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so frustrated with this chapter; I can't even put into words how frustrating this has been. It feels stiff and I'm completely bothered by it. Honestly, if something about this chapter puts you off, I would like to know. Questions, comments, concerns, etcetera , etcetera. Your words are helpful. Question of the Day: Is there any other obsession, besides video games, and manga (If you happen to like that as well, me not so much) that you have? Let me know and I'l tell you my current obsession. On with the Story!

**B&B**

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He turned to around and saw her crouched down around a patch of field flowers.

She touched them lightly before continuing. "That in Midgar, there are no flowers. Aerith said there were no flowers on the plates."

"I never have been in Midgar. I really wouldn't know." Vincent said in his typical Vincent way and it went not unnoticed to the smiling girl who shook it off.

"In my hometown, there are flowers everywhere. " She said. "They're like overgrown weeds, all different colors and sizes. They're probably blooming now." He noticed how her eyes appeared somewhere else, somewhere far away he didn't know about and it irked him.

"You sound wistful." His inquisitorial voice appeared and Vincent knew all to well that she heard it too.

She sighed and looked up. "No, not really. I haven't been there in so many years. I can't really call it my home now can I? I do miss the flowers, they remind me of my mother."

His eyes widen infinitesimally. "And?" He saw her pick up a few of the wild flowers and smelled them.

"And what?" She started to walk away from him.

"That's all your going to say?"

"Is there anything else I should say?" She stopped and turned to look up at him.

"No." He felt slightly foolish then; her teasing eyes knew what he wanted.

"Well okay then." She smiled and continued to walk away.

How was he supposed to decipher that smile? Vincent felt the roles between them reversing, and he didn't like it. Didn't want it to happen. If this continued, when they met the others, his mind would be even in more pieces than before, all because of this girl.

"I lied." He approached her, his eyes meeting with hers. "There is more you should say, but you won't. And I don't know how well I can handle that." He would never recover his sanity if this continued.

"Wow. You're being straightforward aren't you?" She met his gaze, not backing down at all.

"I was straightforward the other day, but you dodged it. " He sighed, "You're a problem I can't seem to solve."

"Don't do that." She said, "don't make me such a difficult person. I'm not that complicated. Vinny, I'm just a girl."

But he knew better than that. She wasn't just a girl, like he wasn't just a guy.

"I find that hard to believe." He said. "I don't trust you."

She made a face then, a face, Vincent was having trouble to discern it; it was the first time he seen such a face make so many emotions all at once. A face riddled with surprise, with an awe-struck worry and fear and maybe a bit of sadness, and it was only for a second before she settled on anger. "I don't expect you to nor would I ever want you to."

His head scrambled for words then, trying to remedy the situation. "I only meant-"

"Let's make one thing clear," Her eyes were the color of fiery gray, the kind with the same killing intent he had seen before, only days ago. "I don't give a damn what you think about me or about my actions. I'll do whatever the hell I want, whenever I want." She paused, after what Vincent thought was an effort to salvage her composure, "Let's just get to the next town."

"Wait." He held onto her am.

"No. I can't. It's now or never." Vincent heard her say and before he could ask what she meant by that a sudden drowsiness overwhelmed him and he tried to fight it. Tried to fight his eyes from closing and reeling him into a world he wasn't ready for and that's when he saw it. Not clear at first, because the sleep had such a strong pull on him, but when Vincent would wake up alone, several hours from now, he would know what it was.

What she held in her hands, a glowing green orb; seal materia.

And he would sit underneath the darken sky, between patches of field flowers wondering what he should do next. There would be no overly excited ninja with wide smiles beside him now.

Just him.

Just him the rest of the way.


End file.
